


Yes Is A World

by adhoori



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhoori/pseuds/adhoori
Summary: Timmy kissed like he did everything else, softly and with a quiet intensity that left Armie breathless.Or, 1k of how they kissed for the first time as Armie and Timmy. From this prompt: curling up on the sofa together, feet tucked under thighs and arms around shoulders, watch the kind of crap tv that only airs at 3am because they don’t want to go to untangle themselves to go to bed





	Yes Is A World

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m trying to get back to writing and currently, I’m Armie x Timmy trash so I picked a prompt from tumblr but it grew legs and ran away from me lol. The title is from an E. E. Cummings quote.
> 
> Major thanks to @lookingforatardis for editing it <3 Go check out her fics, she’s the angst queen haha

“Love you too, Liz. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, yeah?” 

He hung up and dawdled around his apartment, trying to reorganize a little while thinking about what to eat for dinner. The shoot yesterday had seemed long and unending but it’d been a relief to get over with the dancing. By the time they were done it was 4am and he was tired, frustrated and just on edge from being so tightly wound throughout the shoot. But he had a day off today because Timmy was shooting with Esther and he’d slept in, worked out, had lunch, facetimed with Liz and the kids and it was 5 pm and he was _bored_ . He hadn’t realized just how much he hung out with Timmy and wondered if Timmy was done with shooting. _Even if he was, he probably went to his own apartment,_ Armie thought.

He’d almost finished reading through tomorrow’s scene when he heard a knock. Setting the script on the table, he opened the door to find Timmy with what looked like enough food for five people. He raised his eyebrows at the food and made way for Timmy to come inside.

“I didn’t eat all day, and I couldn’t choose. You’ll just have to help me finish all of this.”

“Of course,” Armie said huffing out a laugh. He’d figured out early on that there weren’t a lot of things he’d say no to, if Timmy asked.

“I’ll grab the plates, you can put the food on the table, I just cleared all my stuff,” he said, on his way to the kitchen.

“A clean dining table with mats and everything, wow. Be still my beating heart!”

Armie rolled his eyes fondly, “Hey! I clean! Sometimes.”

“Sure you do. It’s okay, I know big movie stars like yourself don’t concern yourself with these things.”

Armie snorted and said, “You’re an asshole,” but there was no heat behind it and from the way Timmy was laughing, he knew it.

“How was the shoot with Esther?”

“It was fun! I’m still tired from how late it got last night, though. What’d you end up doing today?”

 _Missing you,_ he thought. “Nothing much. Slept, spoke to Liz and the kids, same old.”

They finished most of it, with Timmy wolfing it down like he hadn’t eaten in years. He must’ve gotten caught staring because he could see a flush working its way on Timmy’s face.

“I told you I was hungry,” Timmy said sheepishly.

They moved towards the couch and he put on a documentary that they were halfway through and turned around to see Timmy wrap the blanket around him, his feet stretched out on the table.

“Scoot,” he said. He settled down next to Timmy, wrapping the rest of the blanket around himself. Armie wasn’t sure when they’d become so comfortable around each other. He knew part of it had to do with the intimacy they had in front of cameras, but even without them Armie gravitated towards him, something warm unfurling in him each time he made Timmy laugh or heard him ramble on excitedly about something he’d read or heard or seen. Timmy was more well read and eloquent in a way that belied his age and each time, Armie felt something earnest and hopeful that left him quietly stunned.

He glanced at Timmy and watched as he fought off sleep with a little furrow between his eyebrows, eyelashes fluttering, trying to focus on the TV. Armie bit back a smile, shifted a little so that their sides were almost touching and turned to the television.

He’s startled by the press of cold feet against his.

“Sorry, my feet are cold.”

He looked at Timmy who gave him one of the rare, lazy, sleep-riddled smiles that Armie had started receiving more often. He shuffled closer and threw the blanket over their feet and looked at Timmy to ask if this was better. In his attempts to get them warmer he hadn’t realized just how close they were. He looked at Timmy who was watching him with an intensity that took Armie by surprise. He looked back helplessly at the sharp lines of his face that were oddly juxtaposed with the softness Timmy always carried with him in his words, his smiles, his eyes. Armie looked at the curls resting on Timmy’s forehead, the sliver of his collarbone that showed when his sweater was a little too big for him, the way he looked at Armie almost like he was waiting, looking for something, a sign.

Armie turned and cupped his face and he knew this was dangerous territory, they were blurring lines between Elio and Oliver and Armie and Timmy but in that moment, he couldn’t have cared less, because this was Timmy. Timmy who remembered his coffee order, who laughed with his whole body, who he could talk to for hours, who challenged him and apparently, who wanted him _back_.

“Can I-” he said, just as Timmy asked, “Are you sure-”

He wasn’t sure who said the “Yes” first. They’d kissed before, as Elio and Oliver so this wasn’t new. Timmy kissed like he did everything else, softly and with a quiet intensity that left Armie breathless. He kissed him slowly, his thumb moving across Timmy’s cheekbones and heard his own sharp inhale when Timmy buried his hands in his hair, tugging a little. They broke apart and he could see how Timmy looked away almost as if he was bracing himself. Armie smiled and bumped his shoulder with Timmy’s. He knew they had to talk, but he also knew they that they were tired and now wasn’t the time to have that conversation.

He carded his fingers through Timmy’s hair, kissed him chastely and grinned at the soft, private smile he got in return.

“Sleep now, talk tomorrow?”

“Sleep now, talk tomorrow,” Timmy echoed, and shifted closer to him, resting his face between Armie’s neck and shoulder with a barely there kiss.

He switched off the TV, rested his head on Timmy’s and closed his eyes. There were things to talk about but for now, Timmy was pliant, his fingers grabbing Armie’s shirt and Armie could feel warm puffs of hair as he exhaled against his neck. They could talk tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be awesome, thank you!! Feel free to prompt me at adhoori.tumblr.com :)


End file.
